My Own BandGeekisms
by RyuKaze
Summary: i know other people have done it, bu this one's my own, from the pits perspective


A/N: yesh yesh i know, theres other stories out like this already, but I'll post any ways and see if you like

some names have been changed, others haven't...

plz don't flame me, I'm only a sad little Pit player, so my story will be a little different than the ones already posted,  
sorry about any spelling errors...its currently 6:21 AM and i haven't slept in 3 days, plus my T and J keys are missing on my laptop...

Pit/Band Geekism's

It's...

doom

destruction

loss of hearing

chopping out for an hour

for 2 hours

for 3 hour practices Mon, Wed, and Fri

its for being the first section there

and the last to leave

it's for the metals and woods

its for instruments as old as the school

its for fiberglass

for 20 odd band-aids from touching the xylo keys

its for laughter and sadness

victory and defeat

its for evil Aussies

and us getting the drumline rejects (; sorry guys)

its for TOYS

its for he sexy jingle bell/tambourine part

its for the rest of he band hating you because you get to stay inside and work on technique, while hey learn basics for hours

its for getting your music in the middle of July, while the rest of the band gets it in late April

its for sprained ankles

and ebil carts of DOOM

for fights and make-up's

its for getting to wear buns while everyone else has braids

its for closet captains showing the freshmen how to hang the uniform

...every week

...all year

its for waching the drumline excel while we get stuck in a rut

its for the MANY instructors

its for PEN-JIGGA-WEN the dreadlocked penguin, as pit mascot

its for 2 mallets

...and 4 mallets

...for Jesus-dots ( . if you wanna know, tell me in a review and I'll explain)

its for he drumline guys flashing everyone

its for watching guys walk around in nothing but boxers and black knee socks and being unfazed

...then bragging about it to your jealous band groupies the next day

its for the new language "Drummer"

its for learning about flamaques, diddles, paradiddles, cheeses, cheese double cheese's, 3, 5, 7, 9 stroke rolls

...and knowing what they are

its for warm-ups

and NAMING said warm ups, twister, farm animals, rain, big daddy, mountain dew, Dr. pepper, sprite, and sprite remix

its for runs, triplets, and MANY bars of rest

its for solos and duets

for sharing water bottles

...and germs

for teachers being pissed because half the band is too sick for school, but can make it to practice

its for tan-lines

for sun and rain, hot and cold

its for having to stand in the rain, holding tarps over the percussion instruments, while everyone else runs for cover

it's for the lightning storm that made out hair stand on end

its for learning the sections' dances, tho we're not allowed to do them in the show

for visuals and random audios

for cracking up as the drumline shouts things like "BANANA", "GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!", and "ARRRRRRIIIBA, AYI-AYI-AYI" during the show

it's for memorizing 9.5 minutes of music, 4 songs

its for innuendos

and slapping peoples asses

its for random hugs

for 15 people bonding over squishing under one tiny umbrella

its for 131 people who all know your name

its for finding the 1 other otaku in the band

...and cosplaying at the Halloween night practice

...then winning the best costume award

its for trying not to laugh at Halloween at the other people costumes

...like our director dressed as a giant tootsie roll

...and the two most popular guys, dressed in drag

...with make-up, mini-skirts, wigs and even a fake dog in a purse

its for the pumpkin patch

and the DRUM-MAJOR DUNK-TANK

its for funnel cakes out the wazoo

its for laughing as out-of-city band kinds wonder WTF chicken-on-a-stick is

its for the ebil colorguard girls taking up all our standing room with their equipment

...then getting knocked in the head as they pick up a flag just as you back up to switch instruments

its for stands-tunes and the 2-foot across crash cymbals

...for having seniority and getting the smaller ones

for sprained knuckles because the snares are too busy hitting every cymbal they can, to notice the hands holding them up

its for the drum room

and its 'holy-wall'

for making a fort in there

...then skipping class to sleep, be it on the hammock, couch, or floor

it's for pep rallies

for winning the spirit stick (tho we're not supposed to)

for jamming out in the gym before eyeryone arrives

it's for being the one to find the mellophone left in the stands

...and having to be the one to hand the crushed, broken thing to our director

it's for broken mallets and sticks flying everywhere

for loading he equipment truck

its for "THE BOX"

its for half-time shows

for 3rd quarter breaks

...and spending them talking about anime

its for being chewed out for half an hour the night before our first competition

for bus lists

for sharing ipods

...and singing along to musicals like Rent and Avenue Q

its for losses by tenths of points

...every week

...to the same band over and over

for making friends with CC marching band

for always lining up next to them

and getting mixed up because our uniforms are the same

for watching the drum major throw her Aussie before every preformance

...and trying not to laugh as it hits a judge or another band

its for helping other people dress and undress

for dressing in buses

for learning to put gauntlets on while walking

for the wonderful band dads who pull the pits cart on and off the field

for learning how to unload, set up and organize, 2 vibes, 2 marimbas, 1 xylo, 1 bell set, 7 cymbals, toys galore, the timpani cart, the big chime, the wind chimes, the crotales, and the drum set

...in less than 2 minutes

for Dinkles and Aussies and MTX's

its for crushes, and beaus

for the pit dance, and 'jump on it'

it's for buying our director an i-pod for his birthday

it's for leaving for states, 2 hours late

for it being 38 degrees colder than we're used to

...and for getting lost on the way there

it's for our own pre-state rituals ranging from silent prayers to goosing random people

It's for winning semi-finals by 3 one-hundredth's of a point

For the freshmen freaking out after seeing Tropicana Dome for the 1st time

for playing our best

...and our directors crying, saying we couldn't have played any better

it's for standing in blocks, in sections

for nervous glances and smiles at everyone else

Its for the announcers who like to TAKE THEY'RE SWEET ASS TIME ANNOUNCING THE DAMN SCORES!

It's for being named 4A champions for the second consecutive year

...and the after party

It's for friends, and enemies, inside jokes, and nicknames

It's for being referred to by your nickname in the paper, in an article on your band

It's for the poor nicknamed kids, such as screech, half-pint, easy mac, marshmallow and skittles

It's for going home, and having the football team hate you, because they finally realized how bad they suck compared to you

...and realizing people only came to see the band

...and im not kidding

well...tell me what ya think, i plan on writing out funny things thats happened, and horror stories of band,  
unless my writing sucks so bad tha i must delete this, soz...it's up to you...sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...  
o ya, all of this is true, and there's lotsa stuff i left out,so ya...review?  
zZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZzZZZzzzzzZZzZZzZZzzzzZZZZzZ


End file.
